The Kyprin Chronicles Book 1: Twins
by Ink Knight
Summary: Four of Aly's children are sent to check up on one Saraiyu Hetnim. No letter have reached the Kyprish throne lately and the last agent sent that direction disappeared. Aly must trust Kyprioth to look out for them. Even the two not sworn to him.
1. Characters

Name: Junai 'Nai' Crow

Name: Junai 'Nai' Crow

Age: 17

Height: 5'10

Weight: 160 Lbs.

Gender: Female

Hair: Black, reaches below shoulder blades, kept braided.

Eyes: Hazel, mischievous.

Powers: The Sight, can change into _**one**_ animal form. She chose a black wolf just as rangy as she is in human form.

Personality: A true trickster; Junai and her twin Junare were born spies, even more so than their mother. Though they took after their father more in looks, with their tanned faces, long, straight noses, and black hair, it's in little things like the green speckling their brown eyes, and the smirks always lurking at the corners of their lips that show their mother's side. With their rather ambiguous forms and thin builds they can pass for either gender without too much trouble. They like to use that to trick people, calling it a 'game' in which the person has to guess who is who. The only people who can tell who is who at an offhand glance are the younger set of twins Kyp and Sren.

Name: Junare 'Nare' Crow

Age: 17

Height: 5'10

Weight: 160 Lbs.

Gender: Male

Hair: Black, reaches below shoulder blades, kept braided.

Eyes: Hazel, mischievous.

Powers: The Sight, can change into _**one**_ animal form. He chose a black wolf just as rangy as he is in human form.

Personality: A true trickster; Junare and his twin Junai were born spies, even more so than their mother. Though they took after their father more in looks, with their tanned faces, long, straight noses, and black hair, it's in little things like the green speckling their brown eyes, and the smirks always lurking at the corners of their lips that show their mother's side. With their rather ambiguous forms and thin builds they can pass for either gender without too much trouble. They like to use that to trick people, calling it a 'game' in which the person has to guess who is who. The only people who can tell who is who at an offhand glance are the younger set of twins Kyp and Sren.

Name: Kyprik 'Kyp' Crow

Age: 14

Height: 5'8

Weight: 150 Lbs.

Gender: Male

Hair: Black, cut short but still messy.

Eyes: Dark, quiet.

Powers: Can change into _**one**_ animal form and chose a lion just as commanding of presence as him.

Personality: Quieter than the older pair of twins, these two showed an aptitude for soldiering at an early age, following Taybur about almost as soon as they could walk. They have the right aura around them for command work and are being trained as Taybur's successors in leading the Queen's Guard.

Name: Elsren 'Sren' Crow

Age: 14

Height: 5'8

Weight: 150 Lbs.

Gender: Male

Hair: Black, cut short but still messy.

Eyes: Dark, quiet.

Powers: Can change into _**one**_ animal form and chose a lion just as commanding of presence as him.

Personality: Quieter than the older pair of twins, these two showed an aptitude for soldiering at an early age, following Taybur about almost as soon as they could walk. They have the right aura around them for command work and are being trained as Taybur's successors in leading the Queen's Guard.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ma, we're bored."

Aly looked up from the reports strewn across her desk and studied her oldest set of twins with a little half-smile and a raised brow.

"We don't wanna guard the princess or the Queen or anything boring like that. We want real work." Junare added to his sister's comment, just in case their mother needed more of an explanation. Aly set aside the report she had been reading and leaned forward on the desk to capture the attention of the mischievous twins.

"I might have something for you do. It involves traveling this time, and you'd have to take your brothers with you." She said. Junai and her twin brother Junare eyed their mother warily.

"Continue." Junai prompted after a moment, crossing her arms and leaning against the right side of the door. Her twin unconsciously mirrored her on the left side.

"Sarai hasn't contacted us recently. No letter no nothing. The last agent I sent her way appeared on the slave market in Maren, he never reached her place. So if the two of you are so bored, and can talk Kyprik and Elsren into it, I would like you four to check up on the situation there." The Kyprish spymaster said with a smile at the gleam entering her children's eyes. These two were the ones that took after her, in both temperament and skills.

"We'll do it." Junare said with a nod.

"Kyp and Sren won't be a problem." Junai added, grinning at her twin.

"Then be gone, I have other work to do you know." Aly said, smiling in a teasingly indulgent way and shooing them out with her hands.

"Yes _Duani_." The two, known as the Bright Eyed Twins to the people of the Copper Isles, chorused happily as they disappeared out the door as gracefully as they had come.

………………………………………………………………………

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

………………………………………………………………………

Junai and Junare found their younger brothers, Kyprik and Elsren, in the practice courts. The younger twins were squaring off against each other with their swords and an audience had gathered.

"Hey brats!! Message from the top!" Junai called before turning and slipping away into the shadows of the barracks. Elsren and Kyprik, also known as Sren and Kyp, looked at each other and shrugged before waving to their audience and trotting after the two. Junai had used the code to say that she had business to discuss when she called them, minus the brats part. They followed their older and better known siblings into the shadows and found them leaning against a wall with identical reckless grins.

"Oh no, it's that look." Kyp commented, not sounding as the words were obviously meant to portray.

"Never good brother." Sren added with a small smile of his own.

"Ma's got a job for us." Junai started.

"But she wants us to bring you two along." Junare added. Junai nodded as he spoke before jumping in as if they had rehearsed this.

"So we're supposed to go and check up on Saraiyu for her."

"She hasn't sent any letters in a while.

"And the last agent _Duani_ sent that way got caught by somebody and showed up in Maren."

"Never made it to where he was supposed to go." Junai finished with a final nod and then the two of them stared at the younger set with hazel eyes filled with mischief. Sren and Kyp exchanged a dark eyed glance and a shrug before turning back to their older siblings.

"Alright, we're in." Kyp said as Sren nodded affirmation. The twins grinned and clapped their younger brothers on the shoulders before turning to leave.

"Great! We'll take care of everything. You two just go about your business and we'll let you know when everything's ready!" Junai said before the two of them loped out of sight.


End file.
